


Crash Landing

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: They were close to their base when it happened, a sudden attack that costed them half the ship.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from DamereyDaily2020's May list #3 Not to worry, we’re still flying half a ship → Obi Wan Kenobi, Revenge of the Sith

First Order sympathizers were a pain in the ass. At least, they were in Poe (and Rey)’s humble opinion.

Right now, they were dealing with some and they had been forced to retreat in the ship they had. It wasn’t the best ship in the galaxy, but they had to make do. Founds weren’t so great at the moment, so they did the best with what they had.

They were close to their base when it happened, a sudden attack that costed them half the ship. Fortunately, they got back up a few moments later.

“Poe!” Rey screamed in distress when half the ship tore off. “How could you not see that?!”

Poe grunted, “Would you please relax, we are still flying half a ship.”

“Literally.” Rey’s voice was full of worry and annoyance.

Beebee chose that moment to do say something. “I know.” “Oh, come now bud, not my fault.” Came at the same time. Rey resisted the urge to laugh, leave it to Beebee to remind Poe to be alert.

“Brace yourself sweetheart, we’re in for a rough landing.” Poe said through gritted teeth, trying his best not to crash _too_ hard.

Unfortunately, their landing wasn’t their best. It was rough and Rey was sure they were going to die, it didn’t help that half the ship spun around. It took a while for it to stop, when it did, Poe let out a happy laugh. “And we’re home. See? All’s fine.”

Rey stared at him, still dizzy from all the spinning. “So much for the best pilot in the galaxy.”

Poe turned and glared, “Hey! Wasn’t my fault we got hit!”

One side of Rey’s mouth curled upwards. “No, I supposed not. But that landing was still terrible. I would’ve done better.”

Poe growled. “Do _not_ start sweetheart.”

Rey laughed at his face, then stood on shaky legs and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Next time, I’ll be flying, that clear flyboy?”

Poe smiled and pulled Rey for another kiss. “Of course.”


End file.
